


what came first: the cereal or the milk?

by kenmarcadeblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breakfast with a side of philosophy(?), Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Iwaizumi is Shirtless, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oikawa is Weird, based off a headcanon (see the summary), iwaoi - Freeform, kinda domestic?, they're living together idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmarcadeblues/pseuds/kenmarcadeblues
Summary: Iwaizumi finds out about his boyfriend's weird habit.Based on a headcanon: "Oikawa puts his milk in before he puts in the cereal."(p.s. if you think the title is stupid, join the fuckin club.)





	

Iwaizumi stretched his arms over his head while walking into the kitchen, feet padding over cold tiles. A roar of a yawn escaped him. Oikawa was looking in the fridge for something, but twisted his head around to get a glimpse of his boyfriend. "Good morning, my _handsome_ Iwa-chan!" Oikawa sing-songed with a smile. The other boy wore only boxers, his tan, muscular top-half in plain sight. And what a sight it was for tired eyes.

Iwaizumi flushed slightly. "Morning, Oikawa," he greeted back, voice groggy and unpolished.

"I'm having cereal, want some?"

He nodded. "Mm. Sure."

Iwaizumi took a seat at the table and Oikawa followed soon after with bowls, spoons, cereal box, and milk jug in his arms. There was a soft thud as he set things down, and another as his butt hit the seat. His hands grabbed the milk jug and hoisted it into the air, the white liquid descending into his bowl below.

Iwaizumi's eyes narrowed at the brunet unwillingly. "That's weird as shit, Oikawa."

It took a few seconds for a response to come. "Eh? What's weird?" Oikawa stopped pouring the milk and took hold of the cereal.

" _That_ ," Iwaizumi insisted. Oikawa looked at him, head slightly tilted in question as he furrowed his brow. An unwelcome piece of hair reached down over Oikawa's eye, and it was promptly pushed back into disheveled brown waves. "You're doing it _backwards_ , you know." Once he followed Iwaizumi's gaze to the milk-filled bowl, he understood what was being talked about. But he didn't agree.

"Iwa-chan, how is it backwards? There aren't any rules for making cereal."

"You're wrong," said Iwaizumi. " _Cereal before milk_  is the only rule."

"Is _not_."

"It definitely is."

Oikawa brought his fist down on the table, softly enough as not to disturb his milk but with enough force to elicit a sound. "Just because the majority does it, doesn't mean it's right!" he whined. He still hadn't poured the cereal.

The other boy shrugged. "I can agree with that," he admitted, "but in this case, I think you're wrong."

Oikawa sighed, shutting his eyes for a second and shaking his head. "I'm not gonna win here, am I? Fine...fine. I'm a deviant; a bad-boy who doesn't give a shit about the rules. How d'you like _that_?" He seemed to punctuate his speech by sitting back and crossing his arms, a strange smirk playing across his thin lips.

Iwaizumi called it as he saw it. "You're so weird." The other boy's smug expression dropped quickly, replaced instead by a pout.

And then Iwaizumi's lips planted themselves on Oikawa's cheek. His face heated as his boyfriend pulled away in the next moment. Just a peck, but unexpected. "W-what was that for?"

Iwaizumi grinned, in all his shirtless, bed-headed glory, and Oikawa had to remind his lungs to keep working. "You're cute when you're weird, Tooru."


End file.
